John Madden
Character Description John Madden is a famous NFL celebrity, being a player, coach, broadcaster and pioneer of sports video game. He is also a playable character in Lawl Iquid Crystal, as well as being one of the secondary GameMasters in LLC. Entrance John pops out of a paper wall and enters the battlefield. Specials Neutral Special: 7-Man Sled Madden takes out his old docking sled. While he has it out, all attacks will make Madden’s specials within the move stronger, though at the same time cost him more damage than usual. He can cancel this move with his Down B, though he can be knocked off his sled with strong enough attacks. Neutral B: Coach - John will yell at the opponent to change tactics. The opponent will be stunned briefly, as well as have one or two of their moves change in playstyle for 3 seconds. Side B: DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE! - John will charge forward in his sled. This cancels the move. Side Special: Telestrator Drawing John Madden proceeds to draw. Holding B then pointing in any direction will make Madden draw a line of the player’s choice. Madden can make this line an extra platform, though other opponents can’t hop on. Pressing B and another button will make Madden draw something other than a line. B + A (Circle) - Madden draws a circle. Opponents in the circle will grabbed for a brief moment then thrown either upward. B + X (X) - Madden draws an X. Opponents touching the X will be stunned. Up Special: Tinactin John sprays a can of Tinactin downward, which boosts him upward. On the ground, this can buff Madden, making damage and knockback decrease for any attack inflicted upon him for 6 1/2 seconds. As well as that, the spray itself can damage opponents, and can even make them dizzy in some cases. This move has a 2 second lag. Down Special: Genesis Football Madden summons a football player from his Genesis Football Game. Pressing B will give the player a ball, which makes him run all the way to the end of the stage. Pressing B again will make him throw the ball back, damaging anyone in its way. Preforming your Side B will make Madden throw the ball. If an opponent catches it, the player will tackle them. The football player will disappear after a command or after 4 1/2 seconds. You’ll have to wait 2 seconds before you can summon another one. 'FINAL SMASH: The Madden Curse' John Madden sucks in some of the opponents to do a photo shoot of for the cover of LLC’s Box Art Cover. The opponent who is most prominent in the picture gets an injury on a random part of their body. Depending on where the injury is, the opponent will be hurt every time they preform a move with that limb for 9 seconds, or until they’re KO’d. Normals Others AAA Combo: Says, “Doink, Doink, POW!”, each time a cartoony graphic appearing with the same words. Dash Attack: Tilts Side: Says “Whap!”, a graphic appearing with the same word. Aeriels Smash Attacks Down: Says “Boom!” A large comic book graphic with the word appearing. Grabs Taunts Up: “Hi everyone, welcome to JOHN MADDEN Smash Lawl!” Side: “See, he wants to pick a fight but ya can’t do that!” Down: “I’ve been known to get a little hot under the collar.” Victory Options 1. *Pops out of a wall* “As I was sayin, I don’t care what anyone else...” 2. *Is carried by football players, cheering* 3. “We know how tough this game is, but maybe you’re not up to the challenge!” Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) John Madden is first seen in the first part of Lawl Central with Xander Mobus/The Announcer, viewing the match between Weegee and The Marionette. He and Xander later evacuate the stadium later in the level. Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Starter Characters Category:Adult Category:Real Life Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:NFL Category:Offensive Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era Category:Secondary Gamemasters